Geng Cebong : Balada Cinta Mingyu
by le3chan
Summary: Mingyu lagi galau gara-gara jatuh cinta. Dari mulai dikatain pedo, salah paham, sampai pacar orang. Kim Mingyu, Lee Jihoon/Woozi, dan Geng Cebong. Jigyu, ada nyempil Soonhoon, dan Jicheol.


**Ini masih satu verse dengan 17an-nya Sebong : Prahara Jicheol dan Tiket Konser  
**

 **Indonesia!AU dengan bahasa yang engga baku**

 _ **Happy reading...**_

* * *

Suatu hari di lapangan basket kompleks…

"Elu kenapa ngeliatin gue sama Dodo mulu, Gyu?"

"Gue ngiri, bang."

"Ngiri kenapa?"

"Gue pengen banget punya cerita cinta kaya punya lu, bang. _Sweet_ banget, gitu. Haaaahh…"

"Gue sama Dodo?" – Seungcheol.

"Elu kenapa, Gyu? Sakit?" – Doyoon.

"Haaaahhh. Gue lagi jatuh cinta, bang. Sama dia yang paling imut sedunia~."

Tangannya Seungcheol udah gatel pengen geplak kepalanya Mingyu.

"Siapa emangnya? Kita kenal gak?"

"Gue gak tau namanya, bang. Gue cuman liat sekilas doang. Tapi saoloh, bang, tuh bocah imut banget. _Kawaii~_."

Mingyu kumat alaynya.

"Liat di mana lu?"

Di jalan. Kemaren. Trus kemarennya lagi. Kemarennya lagi. Temennya Dino, deh, kayaknya. Soalnya, kemaren pas gue liat, lagi jalan sama Dino. Eh, pas gue liat emang lagi jalan sama Dino mulu, deh."

"Eh? Suka jalan sama Dino? Yang lu maksud bukan gue, khan, Gyutem?" – Hoshi.

"Hoshi?"

"Ih! Amit-amit gue naksir elu, bang! Lagian kenapa pada mikirnya bang Hoshi, sih? Tadi kan gue kan bilang, yang gue taksir tuh imut. Bang Hoshi mana ada imut-imutnya! Amit-amit yang ada!"

("Cuma orang-orang yang beriman yang bisa liat keimutan gue."

"Alay lu, bang."

"Alay teriak alay.")

"Elu kan tadi bilangnya yang lu taksir sering jalan sama Dino, ya kita mikirnya si Hoshi, lah. Lagian kan Hoshi guru tarinya Dino. Sering jalan juga sama Dino."

"Kalo bukan Hoshi… berarti Samuel, dong! Pedo lu, Gyu! Tuh bocah kan masuk SMP aja belom. Gila lu!"

"Gue gak pedo, bang! Lagian bukan Samuel juga. Gue kenal kali, bang, sama Samuel. Lu semua mikirnya kok suka aneh-aneh sih! Tadi bang Hoshi, sekarang Samuel, entar abis ini siapa lagi?"

"Asal elu gak naksir gue aja sih, gue masa bodo, Gyu."

Mingyu cuman natep Seungcheol bingung.

"Amit-amit, deh, bang. Gue bukan tipe orang yang suka ngerusak hubungan orang, bang. Lagian elu ma bang Dodo kan temen gue, masa iya gue mau ngerusak hubungan temen gue sendiri. Engga banget lah, bang."

"Maksud lu apa, Gyu?"

"Hubungan lu ma bang Dodo tuh ideal banget, bang. _Role model_ gue nanti kalo gue udah pacaran. Gue tuh pengen hubungan gue tuh bisa kayak kalian entar sama pasangan gue. Saling melengkapi, gitu."

Seungcheol cuma bisa mandangin Mingyu. Bingung. Doyoon ketawa. Hoshi ketawa setan.

"Eh? Gue salah ngomong, ya? Kok reaksinya kayak gitu, sih? Gue bingung jadinya."

"Hahaha… Udah, gak usah dibahas lagi. Bingung semua nanti malah. Elu bingung, Seungcheol juga bingung, Gyu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, elu jadi daftar ke tujuhbelas, Gyu? Yakin gak mau masuk ke tigabelas aja bareng sama gue, Dodo, sama Jeonghan?" bos cebong ngalihin pembicaraan nih ceritanya.

"Heeh. Yakinlah, bang. Udah siap daftar juga gue, bang. Lagian entar kalo gue masuk tigabelas, yang ada gue lu _bully,_ bang. Elu kan paling seneng kalo urusan nge _bully_ gue, bang. Apalagi elu kan ketua OSIS, ketua panitia MOS gitu, sasaran empuk deh gue kalo gue masuk tigabelas."

"Jadi lu mikirnya, elu masuk tujuhbelas, elu bakalan bebas, gitu?"

Mingyu manggut-manggut. Seungcheol sama Hoshi ngakak.

"Tapi di tujuhbelas ada Hoshi sama Jun, lho, Gyu. Mereka juga panitia MOS, lho."

"Tiiiiiiddddaaaaakkkkkk…."

Hoshi makin ngakak.

* * *

Mingyu melongo. Baru kemarin dia cerita sama – sebagian – anggota gengnya soal bocah yang Mingyu taksir, ini udah liat lagi. Bukan, bukan liat lagi jalan sama Dino. Tapi di SMA 17. Lagi ngobrol sama Joshua, pake seragam SMA. Bocah yang ditaksir Mingyu ternyata anak SMA. Seniornya pula.

" _Lebih tua dari gue? Kok gue gak percaya, ya. Imut gitu anaknya. Pantesnya masih jadi bocah SMP tuh."_

Mingyu sukses melongo sepanjang proses pendaftaran gegara liat orang yang dia taksir ternyata seniornya. Bahkan Mingyu sampe gak denger celetukan godaan dari Hoshi dan Jun – yang biasanya bisa langsung bikin Mingyu mencak-mencak gak karuan.

Melihat ada kesempatan buat ngurangin rasa penasarannya, Mingyu jalan ke arahnya Joshua, yang kebetulan lagi sendirian.

"Bang Jo."

"Eh? Ada Mingyu. Kenapa, Gyu?"

"Mau nanya, bang."

"Soal apa? Prosedur pendaftaran?"

"Bukan, bang. Gue udah kelar. Itu.. gue mau tanya. Itu tadi yang ngobrol sama bang Jo siapa?"

"Yang mana? Tadi yang ngobrol sama aku banyak, Gyu."

"Itu, yang orangnya pendek. Yang mukanya imut. Yang kayak bocah SMP."

Joshua ketawa denger Mingyu ngomong kayak gitu. Melongo lagi.

"Kok malah ketawa, bang?"

"Abisnya kamu lucu, Gyu. Mukamu lucu juga. Yang pendek, mukanya imut itu tadi namanya Jihoon, tapi jangan sampai dia denger kamu ngatain dia pendek, apalagi kayak bocah SMP. Bisa-bisa kena amukannya Jihoon kamu nanti. Kecil-kecil gitu. Jihoon kalo udah ngamuk ngeri, lho. Seungcheol aja takut kalo Jihoon udah ngamuk."

" _Jihoon, ya, namanya. Cakep, deh, kayak orangnya."_

"Eh? Kok bawa-bawa bang Seungcheol, bang? Emangnya bang Seungcheol kenal?" Mingyu bingung.

"Eh? Lho kamu gak kenal sama Jihoon?" gantian Joshua yang bingung.

"Kalo gue kenal gue gak bakalan nanya kali, bang. Emang Jihoon itu siapa, bang?"

"Sepupunya Jeonghan, kakaknya Chan."

"Ooohh… Pantes aja gue sering liat lagi jalan sama Dino."

"Emang kenapa, Gyu?"

"Hehehe…" Mingyu cuma bisa nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

" _Cerita gak, ya? Kalo gue cerita ke bang Jo, pasti entar nyampe ke bang Jeonghan juga. Abis dari bang Jeonghan pasti ke orangnya langsung, nih. Itu kalo bang Jeonghan lagi gak kumat setannya, kalo kumat bisa abis duluan gue gara-gara naksir sepupunya. Dilema nih dilema."_

"Engga kok, bang. Penasaran aja."

Abis itu, Mingyu pamitan sama Joshua. Pulang.

Sepanjang jalan pulang, Mingyu sibuk mikir. Kalo cerita ke gengnya soal siapa yang dia taksir pasti panjang ceritanya. Apalagi yang Mingyu taksir itu kakaknya Dino, sepupunya Jeonghan. Itu artinya, anggota gengnya pasti kenal.

" _Mending deketin dulu, deh, kayaknya. Entar kalo lancar kan gak ada canggung-canggungan kalo ngumpul bareng-bareng. Hehehe… Duh, imut banget, ya. Pake seragam SMA aja masih keliatan kayak bocah. Aaaahhhh… gue pengen uyel-uyel, nih!"_

* * *

"Elu kenapa dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila baru, Gyu?"

Suaranya Seungcheol tiba-tiba muncul di telinganya bikin Mingyu tereak. Kaget banget.

"Bang, jangan ngagetin ngapa? Kalo gue jantungan trus meninggal gimana?"

"Lah, yang ngagetin lu siapa, Gyu? Elunya aja yang ngelamun sampe kita ajakin ngobrol dari tadi gak ada responnya."

"Iya? Hehehe... Sorry, bang. Ada apa emangnya, bang?"

"Persiapan MOSmu gimana, Gyu?"

Itu Joshua yang tanya. Tumben ada. Hari minggu gini biasanya Joshua jarang ikut ngumpul.

"Udah beres, bang. Bang Jo tumben hari minggu ikut kumpul bareng. Engga pergi ke mana gitu?"

"Engga. Aku engga ada acara hari ini. Emang aku hari minggu pergi terus, ya?"

"Biasanya kan emang pergi ke mana gitu. Kencan, mojok berdua, ngapain gitu."

Joshua cuman ketawa dengernya.

"Bedanya kencan sama mojok berdua apa, Gyu? Kamu ini ada aja, deh."

"Kelakuan, deh, berdua. Gue dikacangin. Paling tua padahal gue."

Yang lain cuma bisa ketawa denger Seungcheol ngomong kayak gitu. Iya bener, Seungcheol paling tua. Tapi kadang kelakuan suka gak ada bedanya sama yang paling muda.

"Ada yang lain, Cheol. Itu kan ada Jun, ada Hoshi, ada Hao, Doyoon juga ada. Kenapa gak ngobrol sama mereka, sih?"

"Gue kan nunggu jawaban dari Mingyu, Jo. Gue tadi tanya gak dijawab malah dikacangin gue. Malah ngobrol sama lu."

"Emang lu tanya apa, bang? Perasaan gue, lu gak tanya apa-apa deh, bang."

"Eh, tiang jemuran! Makanya kalo diajak ngobrol tuh dengerin, jangan ngelamun! Gue tanya dibilang ngagetin. Gue nunggu jawaban malah dikacangin. Lelah gue, Gyu, lelah."

Halah. Alay _mode on_ , nih, si bos cebong.

(Tahu kan dari mana Mingyu sama Hoshi ketularan alay?)

"Tinggal tanyain Mingyu lagi aja kan bisa, Cheol. Gak usah pake ngambek-ngambekan segala. Gak cocok tau. Inget umur, Cheol. Paling tua kan lu."

Seungcheol jadi bahan tertawaan lagi. Omongannya Doyoon emang jleb banget, deh.

Seungcheol malah tambah ngambek.

"Emang tadi bang Seungcheol tanya apaan, sih, bang?" kelakuan juga si Mingyu. Bukannya tanya sama Seungcheol malah tanya sama Joshua.

"Kok malah tanya ke aku, Gyu?"

"Lah, bang Seungcheol lagi mode ngambek gak jelas kaya gitu, bang. Lagian tadi gue tanya, responnya juga kaya gitu, mending gue tanya elu aja, bang. Elu kan tadi denger bang Seungcheol nanya apa, bang."

Joshua ketawa. Sengcheol beneran pengen geplak kepalanya Mingyu. Mingyu bingung mau tanya siapa lagi.

"Bener-bener, deh, nih bocah. Lama-lama gue geplak juga, deh. Gak jadi, Gyu. Udah males gue."

"Lah, kok, gitu? Gue jadi penasaran, nih, bang. Ulang lagi, deh, bang. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Gak! Udah males gue. Entar gue lu kacangin lagi, kalo..." belom selesai Seungcheol ngomong, hapenya bunyi. Interupsi sodara-sodara.

Sekarang gantian Seungcheol yang senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila baru.

"Gue cabut dulu, yak. Kesayangan gue nyariin, nih. Dadah~."

Bos cebong pergi sambil dadah-dadah, lambai tangan kayak artis.

"Kesayangan? Siapa, tuh, bang?"

"Pacarnya Seungcheol," itu Doyoon yang jawab.

"Pacarnya bang Seungcheol? Lah, bukannya pacarnya bang Seungcheol, elu bang?"

Doyoon natep Mingyu. Lama. Engga, ding. Bentar aja, kok.

"Jadi lu beneran mikirnya gue sama Seungcheol pacaran? Dapat dari mana itu, Gyu? Gue gak pacaran sama Seungcheol, tau!"

"Kata bang Hoshi, bang."

"Eh, item! Kapan gue ngomong kayak gitu? Jangan fitnah, deh!" Hoshi tiba-tiba aja nyaut. Kupingnya tajem bener kalo denger ada yang ngomongin dia.

"Waktu gue tanya ke lu bang Seungcheol udah punya pacar belom. Kan lu jawab, bang Seungcheol udah punya pacar, bang."

"Dari mana jawaban udah punya pacar bisa jadi bang Seungcheol pacaran sama bang Dodo?"

"Tapi abis itu, lu ngomongin soal bang Seungcheol sama bang Dodo, kan? Soal elu dimarahin sama bang Seungcheol. Ada namanya bang Dodo juga. Gue inget, bang!"

"Gue gak ngomong sama elu, Item! Gue ngobrol sama Jun. Gak ada hubungannya sama soal pacarnya bang Seungcheol. Tanya Jun sana, kalo gak percaya!"

"Eh? Beneran ya, bang Jun?"

Jun manggut-manggut, ngeiyain. Mingyu pucet.

"Jadi selama ini gue salah paham? Pantes bang Seungcheol bingung mulu, yak."

Sekarang gilirannya Mingyu yang jadi bahan tertawaan.

"Ngomongin soal pacar, nih," Hoshi tiba-tiba aja ngomong sambil pasang tampang jail, "Tuh bocah yang lu taksir gimana kabarnya?"

"Eehhhh?! Mingyu naksir orang? Gak salah, bang?"

Nah, kalo yang itu suaranya Minghao. Pasangan berantemnya Mingyu dari jaman TK.

"Kenapa, Hao? Kok kayaknya gak percaya banget?"

"Mingyu kan masih bocah, bang. Mana ngerti dia soal naksir-naksiran."

"Eh, Haohao! Enak aja ngatain gue masih bocah! Gue sama elu tuaan gue kali! Kalo gue bocah, elu apaan? Calon bocah?"

"Umur boleh lebih tua, tapi kelakuan lu masih bocah, Gyu. Masalah kedewasaan gak bisa cuman diukur dari umur, tau!"

"Trus lu udah dewasa, gitu? Atau ngerasa dewasa?"

Kumat, deh, berantemnya.

"Udah, udah. Jangan berantem. Gak baik, tau, sama-sama teman kok berantem mulu kerjaannya."

"Namanya juga Mingyu sama Minghao, Jo. Mereka kan pasangan _Tom and Jerry_ komplek kita."

"WOOIII! Diem! Lu berdua baru semenit akur udah berantem lagi, gak bosen apa? Eh, Jun, sini bantuin gue, lu pegangin Hao gue pegangin Mingyu. Kalo perlu diiket aja jauh-jauhan, biar diem," malah jadi Hoshi yang ngamuk.

Dan akhirnya, malah kena ceramahnya Joshua. Gagal jadinya Hoshi ngorek keterangan dari Mingyu.

(Walau dongkol karena kena ceramahnya Joshua, tapi sebenernya Mingyu legaaaa banget. Soalnya gak jadi ditanyain masalah Jihoon sama Hoshi. Kalo ketahuan kan bahaya.)

* * *

Suasana hatinya Mingyu baik banget hari ini. Dari pulang sekolah malah. Dari tadi bawaannya senyum mulu, sampai-sampai mamahnya yang ngeliat jadi bingung sendiri. Bingung kali ya. Biasanya kan siswa baru yang lagi MOS bawaannya cemberut, kesel gitu. Lah, ini Mingyu malah pulang sambil senyum-senyum kaya orang menang lotre (atau kaya orang gila baru). Bahkan sampai malam pun Mingyu masih senyum-senyum. Jelas makin bikin kuatir nih bocah. Waktu ditanyain sama mamahnya sih jawabnya juga cuma pake senyum. Mamahnya pun jadi mikir, "Nih anak beneran masih waras gak, ya?"

Sebenernya Mingyu kenapa, sih? Beneran menang lotre? Atau udah gila? Atau dua-duanya? Karena kaget gara-gara menang lotre trus jadi gila?

Bisa dibilang emang dua-duanya, sih. Mingyu menang lotre, trus jadi gila gara-gara kaget.

Hah? Beneran?

" _Gue udah beneran gila gara-gara Jihoon, nih, kayaknya. Duh, rasanya pengen banget gue masukin kantong, deh. Imut banget!"_

Oohh, gara-gara Jihoon ternyata. Emangnya Jihoon ngapain?

Jadi ceritanya gini, hari ini kan MOS hari terakhir. Nah selama MOS tuh Jihoon gak notis Mingyu sama sekali, padahal Jihoon sering bolak-balik ke kelasnya Mingyu (padahal sih nyariin Hoshi sama Jun yang nongkrongin kelasnya Mingyu).

Tapi hari ini, Mingyu akhirnya dinotis sama senior imut taksirannya Mingyu. Gara-garanya, Mingyu gak sengaja nabrak Jihoon, trus numpahin minumnya Jihoon, bikin bajunya Jihoon basah.

(Mingyu udah mau mimisan lagi kalo keinget Jihoon pas waktu itu.)

Mingyu cuma bisa bengong waktu itu. Secara dia beneran gak sengaja sama ngeliat Jihoon dengan baju basah. Jadi gimana gitu rasanya. Temen-temen sekelasnya cuma bisa natep Mingyu dengan tatapan horor. Takut. Soalnya kan ada temen sekelasnya Mingyu yang kena omelannya Jihoon. Kata dia, Kak Jihoon itu kecil-kecil cabe rawit. Pedes. Muka boleh imut, pawakannya boleh aja kecil, tapi galaknya minta ampun.

Nah, pas diomongin kaya gini sama temen sekelasnya, Mingyu cuek aja. Kalo entar beneran bakal diamuk sama Jihoon kan artinya dinotis kan. Ya, gak?

Mungkin Mingyu udah agak geser otaknya gara-gara mikirin Jihoon mulu.

Jadi, pas Jihoon mampir ke kelasnya Mingyu, diintilin Hoshi sama Jun (karena Hoshi sama Jun jelas-jelas gak mau ketinggalan kalo urusan nge _bully_ Mingyu), bukannya takut Mingyu malah senyum-senyum. Yang pucet malah temen-temen sekelasnya Mingyu, entah karena Jihoon dengan aura hitamnya atau gara-gara ngeliat Mingyu malah senyum-senyum.

Pas Jihoon udah ada di depannya Mingyu, Jihoon nanya, "Nama kamu siapa?" karena Mingyu lebih tinggi, jadinya Jihoon nanya sambil dongakin kepalanya.

"Mingyu, Kak," sebagai anak baru yang tahu sopan santun, Mingyu pun jawabnya ya pake nada yang sopan. Juga biar keliatan _cool_ , gitu.

(Di belakangnya Jihoon. Hoshi sama Jun udah pasang muka pengen muntah. Biasa petakilan juga, belagak sopan.)

"Mingku? Nama yang aneh," Jihoon sambil miringin kepalanya dikit. _"Duh, imutnya!"_

"Mingyu, Kak, Mingyu. M-I-N-G-Y-U. Tapi, kalo khusus Kak Jihoon, manggilnya Mingku juga gak papa, saya ikhlas, rela. Beneran." Lah, malah ngegombal nih bocah.

Denger omongannya Mingyu, Jihoon kaget. Abis itu mukanya merah gara-gara digombalin anak baru. Terus, ngambil secarik kertas dari sakunya, dikasihin ke Mingyu, dan langsung pergi.

Hoshi sama Jun yang gak terima Mingyu gak diapa-apain Jihoon, langsung nyegat Jihoon di pintu kelas.

"Kok cuma gitu, Ji? Engga dimarahin gitu?" – Hoshi.

"Heeh. Masa kamu gak marah? Kamu ke sini mau marahin Mingyu gara-gara bikin bajumu basah, kan?" – Jun.

"Lah, yang mau marah siapa? Engga, kok."

Denger ini bikin siswa yang lagi ada di kelasnya Mingyu – mau kakak kelas atau temen sekelasnya Mingyu – melongo.

"Trus ngapain dong ke sini?" jadi pertanyaan sejuta umat – gak, kok, cuma yang ada di kelasnya Mingyu doang.

"Mau nagih duit _laundry_ baju yang basah kena tumpahan minuman tadi," abis itu Jihoon langsung pergi dari kelasnya Mingyu, nyisain siswa lainya yang membatu.

Jadi ternyata kertas yang dikasih Jihoon ke Mingyu adalah nota _laundry_ bajunya Jihoon yang basah waktu tabrakan sama Mingyu tadi. Buat dibayar nanti pas pulang sekolah.

" _Lah, bukan kertas yang isinya nomer hape, ya?"_

Tapi seenggaknya Mingyu udah dinotis gebetan. Rasanya kok pengen teriak-teriak saking senengnya, ya?

"MINGYU! NGAPAIN KAMU TERIAK-TERIAK GAK JELAS KAYA GITU?!"

Itu suaranya mamahnya Mingyu yang kaget gara-gara anaknya tiba-tiba teriak gak jelas.

" _Lah, gue beneran teriak, ya?_ Engga ada apa-apa, Mah!"

Abis itu, Mingyu balik ngelamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri lagi.

* * *

Gara-gara kejadian tabrakan sama nota _laundry_ pas MOS itu, Mingyu udah siap-siap buat deketin Jihoon, berharapnya bisa sedikit lebih akrab. Apalagi kan sama-sama satu kompleks, walau Mingyu belom pernah ketemu Jihoon di lingkungan kompleks.

Jadi Mingyu udah nyiapin seabreg rencana buat ngedeketin Jihoon. Salah satunya ikut eskul yang sama. Waktu pas perkenalan eskul baru ketahuan kalo Jihoon itu ternyata _vocal_ _trainer_ nya klub musik. Gak ngagetin, sih, kalo tau siapa bapaknya. (Mingyu tau kok siapa bapaknya Jihoon. Siapa sih yang gak kenal sama Om Agus di lingkungan kompeks? Namanya Om Agus itu terkenal banget.)

Dengan niat yang dibulet-buletin, Mingyu nekat daftar klub musik. Sebenernya sih pengennya ikut klub basket kalo gak ya klub masak (kalo ada), tapi demi _Jihoon_ Mingyu rela masuk klub musik.

(Liat muka kagetnya Jihoon pas nyerahin formulir pendaftaran itu harta karun banget.)

Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah Hoshi. Entah kenapa pas klub tari – eskulnya Hoshi – gak latihan, Hoshi suka nongkrong di ruangan tempat klub musik latihan. Suka ngintilin Jihoon juga. Ke mana aja. Baru berhenti kalo udan diusir Jihoon atau kalo udah diliatin Joshua.

Gara-gara ini. Mingyu jadi mikir kalo Hoshi juga naksir Jihoon.

" _Gue lebih segalanya ini dari bang Hoshi. Gue lebih tinggi, lebih cakep, gue jago masak juga. Gue yakin kalo gue bisa jadiin Jihoon pacar gue."_

(Mungkin kalo Hoshi denger ini, bakalan ditambahin 'lebih item' sama Hoshi.)

Itu yang bikin Mingyu kasih perhatian lebih ke Hoshi. Kali aja apa yang dia pikirin itu bener. Sampai akhirnya, Mingyu beraniin tanya sama Hoshi.

"Bang, jujur aja deh ma gue. Lu naksir Jihoon kan?"

Mingyu nanyanya juga gak pake basa-basi. Asal mangap aja. Masih di parkiran sekolah juga. Lagi nungguin Jihoon buat pulang bareng ceritanya.

"Kenapa emang kalo gue naksir Uji? Lu keberatan? Gak ada hubungannya sama lu juga kan?"

"Jadi bener kan? Jelas aja gue keberatan, bang. Jihoon kan calon pacar gue, bang."

Hoshi yang lagi mandang ke arah depan, tiba-tiba aja langsung nengok ke arah Mingyu.

"Apa?! Calon pacar?! Jangan becanda, deh, Gyu. Gak lucu tau!"

"Gue gak becanda, bang! Serius gue!"

Abis itu malah saling tatap-tatapan. Kalo di anime sih pasti udah keluar kilat tuh dari matanya Mingyu sama Hoshi.

"Eh, Item! Uji tuh jodoh gue. Gak percaya? Liat aja muka gue ma Uji. Mirip, khan? Kata orang kalo mirip itu jodoh. Jadi lu udah gak perlu ngarepin Uji lagi, deh. Terima nasib aja lu."

Denger Hoshi ngomong kaya gitu, mukanya Mingyu makin keruh.

"Jihoon mah pantesnya ma gue lah, bang. Gue, khan, tinggi ya. Entar kalo JIhoon sama gue, anak kita bakalan tinggi, gak bakalan bantet kaya kalo Jihoon sama lu, bang."

Gantian Hoshi yang mukanya keruh.

Mingyu sama Hoshi lanjut tatap-tatapan perang ala anime lagi. Gak nyadar kalo udah jadi bahan tontonan sesekolahan. Gak nyadar juga kalo Jihoon sama Joshua nyamperin.

"Bang Ochi? Mingku? Ngapain tatap-tatapan kaya gitu? Gak malu jadi tontonan sesekolahan?"

Yang dipanggil langsung noleh.

"Mingyu sama Hoshi lagi cinta-cintaan kali, Ji, makanya tatap-tatapan kaya gitu."

Yang ini malah bikin _shock_.

"Bang Jo kalo ngomong jangan ngasal, dong! Siapa juga yang lagi cinta-cintaan sama tiang listrik macem Mingyu. Ogah gue, bang!"

"Eh, gue juga gak mau kali, bang, sama lu. Lagian mata lu kan sipit, bang, jadi mana tau cowok ganteng kaya gue."

Malah lanjut berantem. Makin jadi tontonan sesekolah deh.

Bener-bener lupa tempat kayaknya.

"Temen berantem lu nambah, Gyu? Minghao gak cukup, ya?" tiba-tiba aja ada suaranya Seungcheol nongol bikin Mingyu sama Hoshi kaget.

"Lu ngapain ke sini, bang? Lu kan gak sekolah di sini," kompakan tanya, nih, Mingyu sama Hoshi.

"Gak boleh, gitu? Lagian kan gue ke sini mau jemput kesayangan gue," Seungcheol nengok-nengok. "Lho, ilang ke mana kesayangan gue? Perasaan tadi ada."

"Masuk lagi tadi, ada yang ketinggalan katanya. Kamu sendirian aja, Cheol? Engga sama Jeonghan?"

"Ooohh," Seungcheol manggut-manggut. "Jeonghan udah pulang duluan, izin dia tadi. Sakit."

"Iya? Aku duluan, deh. Mau mampir rumahnya Jeonghan."

Mingyu, Hoshi sama Seungcheol cuma ngeiyain aja.

Dan akhirnya malah jadi diem-dieman, deh. Suasana yang gak biasa banget.

"Bang, ngomong-ngomong pacar lu siapa, sih, bang? Jujur aja gue penasaran banget setelah gue tau lu ma bang Dodo gak pacaran," Mingyu beraniin tanya.

"Iya, bang. Gue tahunya juga lu udah punya pacar, tapi gak tahu siapa pacar lu," Hoshi ikut nimpalin.

Seungcheol malah natep mereka. Bingung.

"Lah, elu kenal kok sama kesayangan gue. Anak kompleks kita juga, kok."

Denger ini gantian Mingyu sama Hoshi yang pandang-pandangan bingung. Anak kompleks? Siapa? Setahu mereka, Seungcheol itu ngumpulnya ya sama temen-temen se-geng mereka. Jarang banget Seungcheol ngumpul sama selain temen-temen se-geng mereka kecuali kalo ada kumpulan karang taruna. Itu pun ya ketemunya temen se-geng lagi. Terus siapa, dong, pacarnya Seungcheol yang anak kompleks juga? Bingung, deh.

"Bang Cheol, udah lama nunggu?" tiba-tiba aja ada suaranya Jihoon. "Sori, Uji tadi balik lagi ke ruang klub, buku Uji ada yang ketinggalan."

"Engga papa, kok, Uji kesayangannya abang. Lagian ini ada Mingyu sama Hoshi, kok. Mau pulang sekarang? Apa mau mampir ke mana dulu?"

Mingyu sama Hoshi cuma bisa melongo dengerin obrolannya Seungcheol sama Jihoon.

"Uji? Jadi pacar lu Uji, bang?" Hoshi nekat nanya.

"Heeh. Emang gue gak pernah cerita apa? Perasaan gue udah sering cerita, kok," Seungcheol malah bingung.

"Ji?" Hoshi gantian nanya Jihoon.

"Uji, kan, juga udah sering cerita ke bang Ochi. Pasti bang Ochi gak pernah dengerin ceritanya Uji, ya?" tembak Jihoon.

" _Jihoon gue yang imut-imut, cimit-cimit, kaya anak kucing ternyata udah punya pacar. Pacarnya bang Seungcheol pula. Nasib cinta gue, kok, ngenes banget gini, yak?"_

"Tiiiiiiddddaaaaakkkkkk…."

Seungcheol sama Jihoon cuma bisa pasang tampang bingung. Abis itu langsung ngeluyur pergi sambil pegangan tangan bikin Mingyu sama Hoshi tambah nelangsa.

" _Lu liat aja, bang. Gue pasti bisa dapetin Jihoon. Gue bakalan ngerebut Jihoon dari elu. Gue gak peduli lagi kalo temen gue, bang. Ini urusan cinta, urusan hati, bang. Masa bodo sama status lu yang abang gue, gue udah terlanjur cinta berat sama Jihoon. Tunggu aja, bang!"  
_

끝

* * *

 _Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca :)_

 _Jujur aja saya gak begitu puas dengan ini, soalnya pas lagi nulis cerita ini_ muse _-nya timbul tenggelam terus, memperpanjang proses pembuatan, hehehehe..._

 _Tapi, saya harap tetep bisa menghibur ya..._

 _Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah membaca_ 17an-nya Sebong : Prahara Jicheol dan Tiket Konser

 _Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah mereview, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow_ 17an-nya Sebong : Prahara Jicheol dan Tiket Konser _*deep bow*_

 _Sampai jumpa lagi ~_


End file.
